The Way of Magic
by whirlingstorm06
Summary: Charmed/Harry Potter. The ways of magic are many but are mainly divided into two: Eastern and Western. Tsubasa Shirogane is the descendent of Abe no Seimei and the fight against evil now spans across the globe. He must join forces with the new generation of Charmed wiccans and London's wizards if he ever has a chance. T because of plans to have OC/CH. UPDATE: Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1-1: Onmyoudo Wars

Hi everyone! whirlingstorm06 here. This is my new attempt at writing a crossover. The first one was a crossover between Charmed and X-Men Evolution but that was YEARS ago and I was only able to put up a 2-3 chapters. That stopped because of loads of schoolwork plus I stopped being classmates with my collaborators.

As I said this is my new attempt at writing a crossover. It's Charmed/Harry Potter but for the first few chapters, it's going to be mainly Charmed for a while with an introduction of a new character. The original character will be based from my knowledge of Japanese/Chinese culture and it's basically answering a question of what will happen when Charmed meets the descendant of Abe no Seimei.

You may recognise certain themes here, especially if you have been exposed to shows and films depicting onmyouji and samurai films (especially if you have recently watched Samurai Sentai Shinkenger). But THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A MASSIVE CROSSOVER EVENT (because we all know that the rate of writing a completed and successful massive crossover event is at an all time low)! I'm merely inspired by them and was wondering the what ifs.

Which means: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed and a few characters based on Japanese/Chinese folklore. I only own my original characters. And if there's money to be made out of that then all the better!

**Chapter 1.1: Onmyoudo War**

Onmyouji, Those who specialise in _Onmyoudo, _The Way of the Yin and Yang. This, in Japanese esoteric cosmology, is the philosophy similar to the Chinese philosophy of Yin and Yang and the Wu Xing (The Five Elements). Those who can practice this art became powerful according to the annals of history. They became trusted advisers of the emperor especially when making decisions regarding the running of the country. Historically, they are advisers but they are much more than that. They use their talents and other magical arts to protect the capital from dangers.

Tsubasa Shirogane is the last living descendant of the esteemed Shirogane family. The Shirogane Family was not always Shirogane, however. It has evolved after several generation and can be traced to the legendary Abe no Seimei, one of the the (if not THE) greatest onmyouji in all of Japan. He is interested in keeping the tradition of his family. To learn and wield one of the greatest magical arts of the world, onmyoudo.

It has always been passed down from parent to child and after 1000 years and 50 generations, Tsubasa Shirogane is now the last head of the Shirogane clan. He inherited only the position a few days ago after his father died.

Tsubasa just turned 14 a few days ago. He stands at around 5'4 with a slender built. He inherited his father's prominent cheekbones and a face that when you look at it, reminds you a fox. Legends have told of Abe no Seimei's mother as a _kitsune_ or fox spirit. He's quite a looker for his age but because of his status as the only son of the Shirogane family, social life has not been kind at him. Many expect great things from him being a descendant of the greatest onmyouji of the country.

Tsubasa is currently meditating in a secluded forest near his mansion in the U.S.A. He cannot possible control his chi at this point, no matter how Daigoro, his retainer/mentor/confidant/best friend, reminds him to. He is reminded of the painful events a few days ago.

**END**

The introductory chapters are already written so I'll just upload them when I could. I'll keep on writing as long as I'm benign (i.e. no significant hospital work). Next month will be a complete bitch though as I'm going to be probably too busy to continue this.

Don't forget to review! Thanks!

_EDIT (5/24): Changed Tsubasa's age to 14._


	2. Chapter 1-2: Failed Attempts

See the first chapter for the disclaimer. Unfortunately, no money is still being made for the writing of this story. I can wish, can I?

This is the second part of three on the introductory chapters. No Charmed yet.

**Chapter 1.2: Failed Attempts**

_Flashback_

Yomutsu Hirasaka, Japan - 199x

Yomutsu Hirasaka is the entrance the Japanese version of Hell, Yomi. In Yomi lurks countless demonic creatures known as _Yokai_. They wreak havoc among the citizens of the country, seeking revenge for what the ancient god, Izanagi, had done to their mistress, Izanami.

Local myths say that Izanagi and Izanami are brother-sister and husband-wife. They loved each other very much but Izanami died after giving birth to the fire god, Kagutsuchi. Izanagi followed Izanami to the depths of Yomi. However, much like the Greek goddess, Persephone, Izanami has already eaten food produced by Yomi, leaving her bound to the area, never able to return to the surface. Slowly, Izanami transformed from the goddess of creation into the goddess of death. Her features became, in a word, _hellish_.

Izanagi met his wife in the underworld and lamented that she cannot return with him. He refused, however, to leave her. He wanted to see her face so he lit up a torch, revealing Izanami's hellish state. Izanagi became shocked and scared so he ran back up to the surface. Izanami became angry after just being promised that Izanagi would never leave him. She chased after her husband and brother along with yokai that she summoned but Izanagi sealed the entrance to Yomi with a large boulder. Izanami, in her rage, declared that she would take 1000 souls per day and Izanagi retorted that for every 1000 lives she takes, 1500 would be born.

The grudge of so many generations has been slowly leaking out of Yomutsu Hirasaka, summoning the yokai to do Izanami's bidding of collecting 1000 souls a day. Izanami, with all his might, tried to defeat the yokai that Izanami kept on summoning. Izanagi decided to grant his power to a group of humans. Those became the ancestor of the onmyouji. Initially, they summoned the gods to fight for them. After several generations, the onmyouji developed their magic to what is known as onmyouji now.

Several generations after Izanagi, Abe no Seimei continued the fight to protect the citizens from yokai, becoming one of the most powerful onmyouji in Japan. Forty-nine generations after saw the Shirogane family, inheriting the powers of Abe no Seimei leading the fight against the yokai.

But it's not going as planned.

A few nights before Tsubasa's 13th birthday, the seal keeping the yokai inside Yomi was slowly breaking and no one had any idea who broke it. Takeru Shirogane, the 49th head of the Shirogane family and his wife, Makoto Shirogane led the onmyouji supporting the Shirogane family in an attempt to reseal Yomi. It had not gone well.

The grudge of Izanami seeped out faster and the yokai attacked the onmyouji. Prayers, hand seals, ofudas kept were flung to the yokai. The yokai are mysteriously more resistant to the onmyouji's powers than usual.

The ground rumbled and woman's voice was heard booming from inside Yomi. "HUMANS BORN OF IZANAGI! CONTINUE TO FEEL MY GRUDGE OF A THOUSAND GENERATIONS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The shadows turned into many yokai and continued killing the onmyoujis.

"_On hayabaishiramantaya sowaka_!", Makoto shouted and threw her 3rd to the last ofuda at a large yokai that looked like giant cyclops. It dissolved into balls of light and attacked a few of the surrounding yokai. However, more yokai just appeared in its place. She shouted to her husband, "Takeru! We can't keep this up any longer. We have to retreat and perform the Sealing."

Takeru was running out of options. He cannot allow the yokai to run rampant but his current powers are not enough. He thought to himself, "Damn it! Too many onmyouji have died already and its my fault. Tsubasa. Tsubasa is our last hope." He thought of a plan and did not like what was going to happen. Best case scenario, temporarily seal Yomutsu Hirasaka using the sealing method described in the book and have his son and retainer leave in the care of a friend. Yes. That's the only plan left.

Takeru shouted to his wife, "Makoto! We're retreating! I have a plan." Takeru brought out his brush and wrote "幻覚". Illusion. Every yokai in the area succumb into an illusion so that they are still thinking that they are attacking the onmyoujis while the real ones escaped.

"YOU FOOLS! THOSE ARE MERE ILLUSIONS! FOLLOW THE REAL ONES!", shrieked Izanami. A dark light emanated from her and destroyed the illusions keeping the yokai busy. The yokai then followed the scent of the onmyoujis towards their last stronghold, the Shirogane mansion.

**END**

Next chapter will the last of the introductory chapters. Then Charmed will appear! FINALLY!

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 1-3: Last Hope

This is the last chapter in the introductory chapters pertaining to Tsubasa. Charmed appears starting at the next chapter while Harry Potter appears further down the line.

**Chapter 1.3: Last Hope**

_Shirogane Mansion - Early Morning_

"Daigoro!", Takeru shouted.

"Yes my lord!" Daigoro arrived. The 23-year old kneeled down before his master. He became an orphan after one of the yokai attacks when he was still 10 years old. Takeru took care of him until he discovered that young Daigoro also had the talent for onmyoudo. He personally trained the young boy and now he ranks high among the onmyouji.

Makoto kneeled in front of Daigoro. "Daigoro, we have a favour to ask of you." Daigoro looked up and saw that his mistress and saw her in tears. He gulped. Looks like desperate measures are in place. Makoto asked him to stand up and started discussing the situation.

"Daigoro, you have to take Tsubasa with you and escape to out friends in America."

"What?! But I have to stay here and fight against the yokai as well!"

"And we know you'll do great but…" Takeru told him. Daigoro's wheels were turning. This means that the situation is already bad enough. He is prepared to sacrifice his life for the Shirogane family but he didn't foresee this kind of request. "There is something off about this attack. Someone interfered and has allowed the gates of Yomi to open. We can't let the monsters run rampant so we are doing the Sealing. It will use the collective power of all the onmyouji in here but we cannot assure our survival anymore. The priorities of the many has to come first and that is the safety of this country."

"No nononononono… not like this! Master, I cannot possibly take care of Tsubasa alone." Daigoro was crying. Even if he was a grown man, he always let his master know of his emotions. To him, Takeru is not only a master but his father, and Makoto as her mother.

"Dai-chan, you have to listen to us. It's the only way left to make sure that the monsters stop here. Seek help from an angel named Leo and his family. From what I've heard, his family are among the most powerful witches in the land and they can help you with this. He already knows of what is going to happen to us. Call Tsubasa. We need to talk to him. We don't have much time left.", said Makoto. She knew that she would be leaving her son an orphan. She hopes that her son will understand their actions. Daigoro left in tears and fetched Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was found in his room, meditating. He wants to help but can't after his powers were bound by his parents. When he was only a year old, he started manifesting his powers. He can't sleep because he kept seeing things as a child. And as a descendant of the Abe-Shirogane Clan, many yokai are bound to kill him in the hopes of eliminating a force of good. His parents bound his powers to conceal his identity to other yokai.

He can feel his powers in him but it feels like his there is something preventing his powers from manifesting outside him. There was significant progress over the past few days but not enough to fully release his powers.

He started to meditate again until Daigoro burst in his room. "Tsubasa, your parents want to talk to you", he said while holding back tears. Tsubasa stood up from his meditation and thought that something must have gone horribly wrong.

"Dai-sempai, what's wrong."

"I… I am not in a position to tell you. Better ask your parents. I'll take care of certain preparations."

Tsubasa quickly ran towards his parents in the main prayer room. This was most central room in the mansion, where magic is at its peak. He could see the frantic pace of the other onmyoujis. Tsubasa figured that they are setting up a ward but a symbol on one of the ofudas placed on the wall disturbed him. His parents are at the centre of the room, preparing for the ceremony.

"Father, Mother, you wanted to see me."

Takeru and Makoto faced their only child. Both sighed. This was it. Takeru said, "Let's go talk in another room."

Takeru led the other two to their room. He closed the door and started telling Tsubasa what is going to happen.

"Tsubasa. It did not go well. The gates to Yomi are open and we can't hold back the monsters anymore. Now, you have to listen to me and don't interrupt for a while. Your mother and I have decided to send you and Daigoro to America to train. You can't do anything anymore in here. You are not safe with your powers still bound. Think of Daigoro as your master starting today. We will be using a spell to teleport you, Daigoro and the book." Takeru explained.

"But I can help! Just unbind my powers!", shouted Tsubasa.

"No we can't. It has been decided that you would come out to your powers on your own. When it is already destined that you are ready to fight the yokai. No…" Tsubasa started crying. He wanted to stay with his parents and fight as well. If they would just unbind him. "I know what you are thinking. I know, sweetie. I am not leaving your father and rest assured that we will meet you again. But understand that we need to do this not only to protect you but the citizens of this country as well. You might not understand it now but I know you're smart enough to figure out that this will all be worth it." said Mako, with tears on her eyes.

"Daigoro!", shouted Takeru. Daigoro came into the room carrying two duffel bags of clothes and other things. He was also carrying the Senji Ryakketsu - the book written by Abe no Seimei 50 generations ago detailing how to go about onmyoudo. "Ready? We will be sending you now."

Tsubasa was still in tears. He could not believe it. Was the situation already that bad that his parents now they won't survive? He hugged his parents tightly - his last time to do it for loving parents that have taken cared of him these last 10 years. He let go only after Daigoro pulled him out so that Takeru can draw the kanji "関". Gate.

As soon as Takeru released the kanji into the air, a large Tori-i gate appeared with the other side glowing white as if to lead to another dimension. Takeru flicked a piece of paper into the gate and it glowed even more fiercely. Takeru said, "It is done. Now hurry on to the other…"

He was interrupted with a loud explosion. The yokai have arrived and breached all the defences of the Shirogane household. In their room, the walls leaked with shadows and the yokai. They are about to attack Tsubasa but Makoto reflexes are fast. She quickly drew a pentagram outline with gold light to ward off the shadows.

Just when she thought she warded them enough, a group of shadows attacked her from behind, and pierced her abdomen. Blood splashed everywhere.

"MOM!"

"MAKOTO!"

"MISTRESS!"

Tsubasa and Daigoro ran towards Makoto, now slumped on the floor and breathing heavily. Takeru became enraged and quickly cast a powerful warding spell. Then he put his left index and middle finger on his lips.

"_Assemble all the warriors and protect your master!_", shouted Takeru and released many ofuda that transformed into balls of light, quickly surrounding the area. He then went to his wife. Tsubasa and Daigoro were crying. Daigoro attempts to do a healing spell but was cut off by Makoto. "Don't waste your energy anymore, Dai-chan. You have to leave here now with Tsubasa. My son, I'm so proud of you. Escape here now. Take-sama. Thank you for all these years."

"Tsubasa, you have to go now! The gate will soon close! Daigoro, please!", pleaded Takeru.

"NO DAD! PLEASE! LET ME FIGHT AS WELL!", implored Tsubasa.

Daigoro performed a quick bow to both his masters then lifted Tsubasa. Tsubasa however was relentless, he kept on going back to his parents so Daigoro had no choice but to place an ofuda on his forehead with a sleeping spell. With tears falling in his eyes, Daigoro carried Tsubasa and their things towards the gate. Once Takeru knew that they have left, he closed the gates. As soon as he closed the magical gate, Makoto breathed her last.

"Makoto, you don't have to wait long. I'm coming as well.", Takeru said to her wife. And then he bolted to the center of the mansion. Once at the center, he looked to the heavens and implored them to help Tsubasa fight Izanami and Yomi when the time is right.

"Tsubasa, you are our last hope."

**END**

How do you guys like the story so far? Charmed will begin in the next chapter and I plan to have them after Season 9 (the comics). I'm planning to skew the timelines such that Charmed is done while Harry Potter is just beginning. I still have no idea where to put my characters in the Harry Potter timeline though. I know a lot of people have done starting at book four where things happen to drastically alter the events of book 5 and beyond but for purposes of this fan fiction. Possible OOC moments?

Nothing is set in stone yet though. I have yet to write the Charmed part and the only thing that keeps me from the doing because I can't decide their ages. Other than that, I'm going to start writing again.

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 2: Golden Resolve

Hi everyone! whirlingstorm06 here again! This group of chapters this time focuses on Tsubasa and Daigoro meeting with the infamous Charmed Ones. Harry Potter and company will be appearing in the later chapters.

Again I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.

Oh yeah, decided to skew the Charmed timeline. Made all the events happen earlier such that Wyatt and Harry are about the same age. Chris is younger than one year and Melinda 4 years younger than Wyatt.

Also, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger cameo/mention. They won't be appearing though. Just borrowing the concept of Mojikara from them.

**Chapter 2: Golden Resolve**

_1329 Prescott St., San Francisco, LA_

The Halliwells were known all around the world among wiccan practitioners as one of the, if not the, most powerful force of good. Their family has descended from a long line of Wiccan practitioners starting from Melinda Warren. She had three powers: telekinesis, stopping time and having premonitions. She foretold that three sisters will arrive from her line, becoming the most powerful force of good.

Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt are inside their house enjoying their hard earned peace from fighting demons on a daily basis. Wyatt, 15 years old, and Chris, 14, have learned how to control most of their powers. Melinda is, well, still too young at 10 to fight demons but she's also learning how to control her powers - just not at the level of her two elder brothers.

The boys are seen in the attic being trained by Leo how to orb around while Melinda (or Mel) is with her mother, helping her whip up a batch of cookies that will be devoured by her brothers soon. While training though, Chris froze.

"Huh?" Chris wondered.

"What is it, Chris?" asked Leo.

"Something's coming." Chris told them.

"You have premonitions now?" asked Wyatt.

"No, I just had this feeling. Not demonic though. I don't understand." Chris replied. He can't shake this feeling. It's going stronger bit by bit but it's a magic that he cannot understand. It's similar to theirs but also different.

Leo wondered. He had many charges when he was still a whitelighter and it could be anyone of them. Just as when he was thinking about what Chris was talking about, 4 thick red lines forming the shape of a Japanese gate appeared on one of the walls of the attic. It then glowed white and from it, two figures appeared. A young man carrying a child and 2 bags. When they arrived, Wyatt instinctively activated his shield to protect his dad and younger brother.

Chris didn't feel threatened by them so he went out of the shield and asked, "Who are you?"

The young man was startled because he didn't expect Americans to speak fluently. He asked, "You speak Japanese?"

"Yes, I can but you haven't answered my question", said Chris, still suspicious of their visitors.

"Oh sorry. I'm Daigoro and this one is Tsubasa. We're here to see Leo." replied Daigoro. Daigoro laid Tsubasa down on the nearby couch and he searched his bags. He found what was looking for and then gave it to Chris. "This is a letter from Master Takeru Shirogane. He told me to give Leo this letter."

Chris received the letter and looked at his father. Leo said, "Read it aloud Chris. You can do it because of your elder-half. I can't read it anymore after my powers got lost."

"Uh okay, here goes."

Chris opened the letter and he initially saw characters but for some reason it made sense in him.

"_Leo,_

_If you are reading this letter then I'm already probably dead. I know that you grieve for your charges as well but I want you to know this is me and my wife's choice. The situation here in Japan is worse than the Elders know. The gates to Yomi have opened and Izanami's grudge is destroying the land. Having been descended from Abe no Seimei himself, it is our obligation to make sure that the seal is intact and will not allow the monsters to harm our citizens here._

_I'm sorry to pull this from you Leo but we had no choice. We haven't been able to contact you since you became mortal. We know that this is a lot to ask you but can you take care of Tsubasa and Daigoro for me. Tsubasa is my heir, the last of the Shirogane clan. He has inherited the powers from 49 generations. His powers are blocked now because monsters keep on trying to attack him while he's young but it shouldn't take too long for those to be released. Daigoro is an orphan that I raised in the way of the onmyoudo. He can help you with your family's demonic problems._

_I have to admit though that we chose you because we know that you know how to handle those with heavy magical destinies. Tsubasa should definitely qualify and I know no better man that would take care of my son. _

_Enclosed are my last orders. Don't worry, we have a safe house in there and a fund that could last until Tsubasa is an adult. We don't plan on making them and even bigger burden. Also included are immigration papers. They are going to stay in America for a while until the Tsubasa is ready to fight against Yomi once more._

_Please take care of our last hope._

_Takeru Shirogane"_

Daigoro wanted to talk to Leo directly so he got his brush inside his bag and wrote the kanji "訳" in the air. Translate. The words flew to both his ears and mouth and Tsubasa's as well. Daigoro and Tsubasa now have to ability to speak and understand English words.

Daigoro decided to test if he can speak and understand. "Leo, I am Daigoro Shirogane, adopted son and this is Tsubasa Shirogane, my master's son. I'm really sorry but that letter should explain our situation. Right now I don't know what to do."

The boys opened their mouths in shock. "How did you do that?" asked Wyatt. He was very interested and couldn't wait to see more magic coming from these people from the East.

"That symbol meant 'translate'." Chris said.

Daigoro replied, "Uh yes. We call it 'Mojikara'. The method was taught to us by a group of Samurai. Basically we channel magic into the brush and the brush would recognise the character we create and do what the character says. Not good for battle though because more lines mean more time."

"That's cool!", Wyatt exclaimed.

Leo addressed the kids, "Now now boys, I know your excited. Why don't you go downstairs and ask your Mom about our guests. Tell your Mom I'll be putting them in Phoebe's room in the meantime."

"Yes dad!", chorused the two and they both orbed downstairs. Just to show that they can.

Leo smiled and then looked at Tsubasa then asked "Is he hurt?"

"I had to use a sleep spell to make him unconscious. He kept on clinging to his father even when the shadows and monsters arrived. Don't worry, he'll come back in a few minutes."

"Okay, let me show you to your room in the meantime."

Leo led them to Phoebe's old room. It's empty now because she moved out years ago with her husband and now with her own kids. Daigoro placed Tsubasa on the bed. Daigoro faced Leo and said, "We won't be staying for long though. Master said about their safe house here in America and we plan to live there and train until we can go back to Japan and investigate."

They heard knocking on the door and Piper's voice saying, "I'm coming in."

Piper entered bringing a tray of cookies and orange juice and put them in a table near the bed. Melinda and the boys followed her inside. "I heard what happened, Leo. Are they our innocents this time."

"Most likely yes. Piper, this is Daigoro Shirogane, adopted son of my former charge, Takeru. And the child is Tsubasa, his son. Daigoro, This is Piper Halliwell, my wife and the boys you saw upstairs are my two sons, Wyatt and Chris and my youngest, Melinda."

"Nice to meet you, Piper, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda." said Daigoro. He stood up and shook all of their hands except Melinda's in which he tapped her head instead. Piper said, "He can speak and understand English! What a relief! Who cast the spell, Wyatt or Chris?"

Leo replied, "Actually, Daigoro did it. Their magic is quite different from ours. Piper, can you get Phoebe and Paige. Better make this easy to explain in one go."

"Okay, PHOE…", she started to shout but was cut with all of the kids "AUNT PHOEBE! AUNT PAIGE!"

"Kids!"

"We always wanted to do that", answered Wyatt with Chris and Mel giggling. Few seconds later, a pink glow and blue-white orbs appeared and Phoebe and Paige materialised from their respective teleportation mechanisms.

"What's the emergency? Demon problems? Young kid is our innocent?" Paige blurted. Daigoro was alarmed, not being used to this kind of teleportation, and put two finger on his lips ready to cast a spell. Leo saw this and explained, "Relax Daigoro, this is how they teleport here. This is Phoebe Halliwell and this is Paige Matthews, both are sisters of Piper", introducing the two sisters to Daigoro. He calmed down and shook their hands and apologised.

"We're sorry too. We just usually come in like this. But I see you are no stranger to magic seeing you have done a decent translation spell so we can understand you." said Phoebe.

"Okay, I guess I need to explain all this", started Leo. The girls sat down on the chairs and the kids sat on the floor.

Leo went into full lecture mode.

"Back when I was still a whitelighter, I had a charged named Takeru Shirogane. He is from the Shirogane line, a a powerful line of magic practitioners descended from the greatest witch of their country, Abe no Seimei. They call their magic, Onmyoudo because they use Eastern concepts like yin and yang to do magic. Abe no Seimei is their version of Merlin in Europe and Melinda Warren. He is the 49th generation of witch practitioners and their job is nearly the same as the witches here, protect the good and defeat the evil. Their evil is in the form of Izanami, the goddess of death and now ruler of their version of hell.

The basic story is that when Izanami died, her husband, Izanagi, couldn't accept her death so he followed her to Yomi, their version of hell. Izanami, unfortunately, already ate something from hell so she couldn't leave and became the goddess of death. That made her looks degrade into bones. When Izanagi saw her, he became scared and ran out of hell. Izanami, of course, became extremely mad and sent the denizens of hell after him but he got out and sealed the entrance to hell. Izanami cursed the world such that 1000 will die everyday but Izanagi countered that 1500 will be born instead.

Their witches' job was to ensure that the seal was maintained. But a few days ago the seal started to become undone by some unknown reason. My charge and his wife led the other witches to reseal but got defeated because the seal was nearly broken and a lot of monsters killed them. As a last resort, they sent Tsubasa and Daigoro here while they used a powerful sealing spell that used all their life-force. Takeru asked me to take care of them now that he's gone."

"So, Takeru and his wife are dead now?", Piper asked.

"Yes. And we are asked to take care of them.", Leo replied.

Paige was uncomfortable. She heard something like this come up from the Elders. She told them, "I'm going to check something with the Elders", and orbed out.

Tsubasa came woke up from the sleeping spell. Daigoro noticed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uhhh… my head."

"I'm sorry, I had to do a sleep spell."

Tsubasa realized that he was in a completely different place and remembered something urgent. He bolted up and shouted, "DAD! MOM! Daigoro where are we? We have to go back and rescue dad!"

"I'm sorry, they are not here anymore." said Daigoro in an almost whisper-like way. Tsubasa read his lips and couldn't believe it. He cried. Daigoro got a letter from his pocket and gave it to Tsubasa.

"Master wanted me to give you this once we arrived here."

Tsubasa got the letter and read it.

"_Tsubasa,_

_By the time you read this I am already with your mother in the afterlife. The sealing spell will take out the entire household and use all the life force in the area to seal Yomutsu-Hirasaka. It's safer for you two to be there. Grow, have friends, and learn to love. That's all you need to do._

_We bound your powers not only for your safety but also we wanted to give you a choice. Do you want to pursue magic or not? It's your choice. When you were little, you said you always wanted to be an onmyoudo like us. But that also has a price and my price was being not able to see you again. _

_I will miss you and whatever you do, I know you'll make us proud. Magic or not._

_Dad"_

"Dad…", whispered Tsubasa and cried. Daigoro hugged him.

"Come on guys, let's leave them for now", Piper told Phoebe, Leo and the kids. "Tsubasa, if you want anything, we're just upstairs in the attic." The kids, Leo and Piper left the room and headed to the attic.

"I know we're complete strangers to you but if you want to talk to us, we're here.", Phoebe told them with a smile and followed Piper.

After ten minutes, Tsubasa was able to calm down. A thought echoed in his mind. His father's price of using magic was not being able to see him again. Such a heavy price for using magic and he didn't like it. He asked Daigoro, "Dai-nii-san (AN: nii-san is a suffix for a term of endearment for an elder brother), what would you do?"

"Well, I'm just going to follow whatever you would do. Master told me to take care of you and that I will do in my full capacity. I'm not just an onmyoudo, you know." Daigoro smiled.

"Yeah, I keep on forgetting that you are also a social worker back in Tokyo. But I don't know. Magic couldn't even save my parents."

"Well, don't dwell on it now. You got lots of time to think. Let's take their offer of resting here for the night then we can go to the safe house in the morning. It's quite near here."

Tsubasa hugged his adopted elder brother. "At least you're still here."

They were disturbed by a large crash. It looks like a fight has broken out in the attic. "What in blazes is that?", said Tsubasa.

Daigoro was told that demons attack this place occasionally and thought that it could probably a demon attack, so he told Tsubasa, "Better stay here."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"I'll be quick. I'll use my powers if I have to." replied Daigo and off he ran to the attic. Once he arrived though, he saw Wyatt with his shields up protecting his family from an onslaught of energy balls being thrown by 8 demons. Piper tries to blow one demon with her powers to bits but reforms again. Chris also tries reflecting back one of the energy balls but the demon just reforms. Wyatt's shield starts to flicker due to the immense attack.

Daigoro quickly gets his brush hidden in his sleeve and writes "守". Protect. He directed the kanji to merge with Wyatt's shield, boosting the shield's powers. Four of the demons saw him and directed their energy balls at him. He jumped to the side to evade the energy balls and ducked behind an old couch. He shouted, "SHIKIGAMI!" and whistled. Five balls of light escaped from him and proceeded to charge to the enemy. Five demons got hit but reformed once again.

This time though, one of the demons shimmered in front of him and stabbed him with an athame. The demon smirked and returned to his original spot and proceeded to bombard Wyatt's shield.

Tsubasa suddenly felt horrible and thought of Daigoro. He said it's going to be fast but the fight was still going on upstairs. Something bad must have happened. His parents just died and he cannot lost Daigo as well. He ran towards the attic and saw Daigoro lying down in a pool of blood with an athame at his stomach. "Tsubasa… I told you… to stay…", said Daigoro, now weak from the blood loss.

"NO! I'll fight. I'll choose magic no matter the price. At least I can protect you! I WON'T LET YOU DIE EITHER!" screamed Tsubasa. And then something magical happened.

At that instant, Tsubasa felt something rush in his body. Like for some reason, the gates were open. Magic was flowing out of him. His eyes glowed with a golden hue. Magic cracked in the air.

The demons noticed and started the bombard him with energy balls. Piper was about to stop time but even before she could do it, a golden pentagram emanated from Tsubasa and blocked all the energy balls. While he was doing that, he put two fingers on his lips and chanted,

"_I channel the power the slayer of Yamata-no-Orochi. Susanoo-no-Mikoto. God of storms. I borrow the power of Ama-no-Murakumo." _

The golden pentagram crackled with magic. Eight balls of light sparked and proceeded to charge through all the demons. All the demons exploded. Then Tsubasa continued the chant,

"_I bind you eternally in Yomi._"

Then he conjured in his hand eight ofudas with the pentagram drawn in them. He threw it towards the remains of the demons and the paper absorbed all the demonic remains. Tsubasa snapped his finger and the paper burned. Needless to say, the demons did not reform anymore.

Tsubasa's eyes stopped glowing and he quickly ran to Daigoro's side. "Dai-nii-san!", he shouted. He was panicked and don't know if can use his magic to heal him. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and the kids followed with Wyatt on the lead. Leo pulled out the athame from Daigoro's stomach. More blood spurted so Leo, on instinct, applied pressure. Wyatt put his hands on Daigoro's abdomen and then his hands glowed to heal the injury. "It's not working, dad! What do I do?", he asked.

"Call for backup. PAIGE!", Leo shouted. In a flurry of blue-white orbs, Paige appeared and saw the damage to the attic. "QUICK PAIGE!", Phoebe shouted.

Paige ran to Wyatt's side and added her hands on Daigoro abdomen. The wound started to heal and after a few moments, it fully closed. The two healers breathed a sigh of relief. This was classified as a near death making it more difficult to heal than usual. At least Daigoro, was alive but still unconscious.

"Let's bring him to my room.", Phoebe said.

Leo carried an unconscious Daigoro to Phoebe's room and put him on the bed. Paige checked the athame and said, "I guess I'll go check the book about this demon." The others went downstairs to the living room to allow Daigoro to recover while Paige went to the attic. In his excitement at the magic seen, Wyatt decided to break the silence. "That magic was cool! I though your powers were bound though."

"Yes, I'm very much impressed myself. We couldn't do that kind of that magic that fast." added Piper.

"Actually, I don't know what happened there myself. For some reason, my bind around my powers broke and I felt free to manipulate the magic. That was always the problem. I know I have magical powers but I can't release them."

"How did you know how to vanquish them?", asked Phoebe. All their wiccan powers were nearly rendered useless in that fight.

"Again, don't know either. It felt like I knew what to do without even knowing why", replied Tsubasa.

Piper noticed the time, it was nearly 10 pm. "Okay kids, we can continue this tomorrow. I think it's best if we leave your elder brother in Phoebe's room for a while. Boys could you let Tsubasa sleep with you this night"

"Sure Mom!" said Chris, seemingly quite excited. "Come on Tsubasa! Let's show you to our room." Chris held Tsubasa's hand and brought him up the stairs to the boys' bedroom. Melinda followed suit but entered her room instead.

"Well, he looks excited," Wyatt commented. He hasn't seen his younger brother like this. Maybe because they are both the same. Both younger brothers and at the same age. Maybe he can learn something at how to be an elder brother from Daigoro.

Piper can see the Wyatt's wheels turning and told him off. "Now don't go teasing Chris. It's the first time he's ever excited at seeing a stranger."

"Okay Mom!" And Wyatt followed them upstairs. When he arrived in their room, he saw Chris telling Tsubasa to take his bed and wouldn't take no for an answer so Tsubasa just took Chris bed. In a matter of minutes, Tsubasa was already sound asleep.

Wyatt smiled. "Well this is going to be interesting."

**END**

Well there you go. Charmed is finally here. Next chapter is where the Harry Potter world gets mentioned but nothing scenes from them yet. They may come around Chapter 5 or so.

Don't forget to read and review.

_EDIT (5/24): Changed ages! Wyatt is now 15, Chris at 14 and Mel at 10._


	5. Chapter 3-1: Unnatural Attraction

Hi again! whirlingstorm06 again here. Sorry for the delay! I outline first before I actually write and I had already an entire chapter written (outline form only) out, only to find out that I had to redo it. Outlines are ready for a few chapters so all I have to do is flesh it out on story form.

Harry Potter stuff gets only a mention here but the story will shift to them in a few Chapters.

Just to clarify: I have changed their ages quite a bit so that they would fit into the world of Harry Potter easier. Tsubasa is 14, Chris is also 14, Wyatt is 15 and Melinda is 10.

Again: I only own the original characters. Charmed and Harry Potter are owned by their respective owners.

**Unnatural Attraction**

_1329 Prescott St., San Francisco, California_

_Early Morning ~3 am_

Tsubasa woke up in the wee hours of the morning. He found himself still wearing his clothes from yesterday, a white and violet themed _kariginu_, clothes worn usually by Shinto priests back in Japan. He is not used to sleeping with somebody in the room, especially with strangers, so he crept out and went to where Daigoro was sleeping.

When Tsubasa arrived in Daigoro's room, he found his elder brother still sleeping heavily. His exposed abdomen saw trace of the stab wound of the athame he got from yesterday's attack. Contented that his elder brother was fine, he lied down on the couch in the room and slept there.

_Morning ~7 am_

Piper Halliwell already woke up and started fixing up breakfast for 7 people. Soon, the smell of pancakes, sausages and coffee filled the air. Mel arrived downstairs via while levitating.

"Smells good Mom! What's for breakfast", said Melinda, half-hungry already because of the smells.

"Melinda! What did I say about using your powers?", asked Piper.

"I'm just practicing!", replied Melinda.

Piper smiled and expected that answer. Even though they are not allowed to use their powers for personal gain, she still allowed a few use of powers every now and then. The kids need the practice. Ever since the Triad was destroyed not a lot of demons dare to fight the Charmed Ones and their respective families. The recent events had her worried so she wants her kids to get accustomed to the use of powers. The Elders won't dare mess with them either regarding the personal gain issue either.

At first, she didn't want the kids using their powers because it usually bites them back. Use of powers is usually accompanied by demonic attacks and heaven knows she's fed up by that already.

"Just checking. Sweetie, could you set up the table for me? I'm going to wake your brothers", said Piper.

"That's odd though. Wyatt is usually the first to arrive here.", quipped Melinda.

"I know. Maybe the attack yesterday wore him out. Nobody has done that much damage to his shields since…" Piper caught herself and paused. The last time that Wyatt's shields were breached was when Gideon kidnapped him in an attempt to kill him. She didn't want to be reminded of those painful events again.

"Mom, what is it?" wondered Melinda.

"No. Nothing.", replied Piper.

Piper went up the stairs and knocked on the boys' room. She shouted, "Boys! Breakfast's ready. Wake Tsubasa up as well! Don't forget what happened last time". She smirked then headed down the stairs. That was always a good wake up call.

"Ugh… I need more sleep. I feel like a log after yesterday.", said Wyatt, still sleepy from yesterday's demonic attack.

"Yeah but we have to wake up. You know how mom exploded that door last month when we were nearly late for school." said Chris. He and Wyatt looked at Chris' bed where Tsubasa should.

"Where's he?", Wyatt asked.

Chris felt the individuals in the house then located Tsubasa. "I know where he is." Chris stood up and went towards Daigoro's room. He knocked and let himself enter. He found Daigoro in the middle of wearing a while Tsubasa was still sleeping in his ceremonial robes. Tsubasa woke up at the sudden entrance of Chris.

"Good morning, Chris", greeted Daigoro. Chris wondered why they spoke again in Japanese. Probably the translation spell they cast ran out when they slept?

"Uhm… you're speaking in Japanese again", said Chris in full Japanese. 'Thank you for the omnilingual skill part, Elders', he thought.

"I see…", said Daigoro. He again got his brush and wrote "Translate" in the air so that they can understand and speak English again. He asked Chris, "Better?"

"Yeah. Is there a way to make it permanent?", said Chris. It's going to be a hassle, after all, if they have to keep doing this everyday.

Daigoro knew of a method but he's not sure if they can get the equipment they need. "There is a way but I have find a _magatama_ to store the magic. Any ideas where?", he asked.

"Probably Chinatown. Oh yeah, mom's fixed breakfast ready for all of us." Then Chris addressed Tsubasa, "Hey Tsubasa, if you don't have any… uhm… how should I put this… 'non-ceremonial clothes', you can borrow mine. Uh wait here, I'll get you a shirt and jeans. You can't be wearing that everyone even if it looks cool." Chris then left the room in a hurry.

Tsubasa whispered a thanks and bowed. He didn't know how to act. For some reason, Chris is being especially nice towards him. His head is telling him to be wary of him while his instincts say otherwise.

"Well, he's being nice to you," noticed Daigoro then added, "And you're blushing too." Tsubusa didn't noticed that he blushed until he saw himself in the mirror. Chris barged in after a few minutes and gave Tsubasa his clothes then went down. Tsubasa blushed even harder and that made Daigoro laugh. "Don't worry little brother. It's okay." Daigoro went down ahead of Tsubasa while Tsubasa changed to Chris's clothes.

Tsubasa finished changing and headed down as well to the kitchen and smelled the delicious breakfast. It reminded him of home and his mother, Makoto who consistently cooked at her household even though they have servants to do it. It smelled like home and that made him miss it more.

"Oh you're here. Sit beside Daigoro and help yourself with some pancakes and sausages. You'll need the energy you go to your safe house here", said Piper then wondered, "Where is the safehouse anyway?"

Leo said, "It turns out that the safe house that Takeru suggested was Magic School. Your ancestors bought the land and donated it to the Elders so that good magic can be taught to further generation. Paige told me last night."

"Okay. Since Magic School is not exactly a house, they can use Phoebe's old bedroom for now." said Piper but Daigoro was surprised. They couldn't exactly stay in a stranger's house.

"But we'd be intruding and all that.", said Daigoro.

"Nah, we don't mind. Phoebe and Paige already moved out and we renovated the second floor so that we can have 4 rooms. We stay in the master's, we added a boys' room and Mel has the girls room so that you can have the guest room which was Phoebe's old bedroom. And besides…", Piper leaned closer to Daigoro and whispered, "I don't think it would do him good to be separated from the boys. He needs support after what he has been through. Not that you're incapable but it would be nice if he could hang around with kids his age."

Daigoro noticed that Tsubasa was not really eating well. He only ate one small pancake and half a sausage. He is still not accepting his parents' death. Daigoro still hasn't recovered but at least he has accepted that they had to do what they had to do. If he was in that position himself, he would be doing that as well.

Paige, Phoebe and the husbands orbed/beamed in to the living room and entered the kitchen.

"Hmmmm! Pancakes and sausages!", said Henry but after he saw that there's none for them he quipped, "None for us Piper? You know how much we love your food."

Piper stared at them, eyebrows raised. She said, "Well, you guys should have told me that you were coming. Kids at Magic School?"

"Yep, told Elise I'll be doing work from home today. Paige has a lot to discuss", Phoebe told them. then introduced their husbands to their guests. "Henry and Coop, these are Daigoro and Tsubasa, our Asian guests from yesterday."

"Nice to meet you", Daigoro stood up and shook their hands while Tsubasa just bowed to them. He listening more attentively now that the discussion has shifted from him.

"Okay then Paige, spill", Piper told her youngest sister.

Kyle Brody, one of the Elders orbed in as well, "I better be here in case you have questions." Then to the guests, "Hi, I'm Kyle. One of the Elders."

"Thanks, Kyle", Paige said, while she got some coffee, sat down and then started telling about the meeting with the Elders.

"A lot was discussed when I went up there yesterday after our two guests arrived. First was that there is something new type of evil in the underworld. I don't mean our kind of evil. It's still mostly unknown so far. There were reports of demons getting possessed by some unknown spirit."

Piper cut her, "Yeah there is something definitely different about these demons."

"Even the lower level demons seemed powerful enough to breach my shield" added Wyatt.

"They did? Well that's worrisome", replied Kyle.

Paige looked worried as well then continued. "So I guess the part where the demons level-ed up are not new to you. The source of this however is still unknown so far. However, the Elders think that other magical communities might be involved."

"Other magical communities?", asked Chris.

Kyle replied, "Yes. Aside from the Wiccans here in America, there are the Wizards in Europe and the Onmyoujis from the Eastern countries like China and Japan, where Daigoro and Tsubasa lived. Remember Neena, the First Witch? Some of her descendants specialised in different forms of magic, much like evolution. Those who moved to the New World retained the original Wiccan powers as you have now. Those who stayed in Europe learned a new way of doing things that's why the knowledge between European Wizardry and Wiccan are related. How though, I have no idea.

All we know so far is that there is a Dark Lord named Voldemort that rose into power decades ago. He recruited fellow wizards that he called 'Death Eaters' and killed in the name of pureblood supremacy. Much like Hitler in World War II. I don't know the details but he was mysteriously killed 14-15 years ago. But recently, there are rumours that he is rising. Unfortunately, we really don't know anyone from that side of the world. Most of the Elders that knew wizards died after the battle with Neena and those that remained have no idea what's going on there right now. We don't know however most of the details."

Kyle glanced at the two Japanese and said, "There's also the incident Tsubasa and Daigoro were involved in. Whatever in there I guess Daigoro can explain better but all the other Elders know was that dark magic was involved. If they are the ones that are powering the demons then I'm guessing we need your help." Daigoro and Tsubasa bowed in acknowledgement. They were in the fight as well now that Tsubasa has decided to continue with magic.

Kyle remembered something and said, "Well, this might interest Tsubasa and Daigoro." The two looked at each other and became more attentive. Then Kyle continued, "We don't know the exact details of the spell your father did but something happened. He was supposed to pass on to the afterlife but he didn't."

"He… didn't?" questioned Tsubasa.

"We continued to monitor your father's activities because of your father is half-wiccan", Kyle said.

"EEEHHHH?! HE'S HALF-WICCAN?", shouted Tsubasa and Daigoro. Tsubasa thought he knew everything about his father and apparently Daigoro as well.

"You didn't know? His wife knew." asked Kyle.

"The mistress did?" Daigoro wondered then got really confused at what's going on. "Can you explain to the both of us, this Wiccan thing? We understand that its magic unlike ours but there are so many things that we need to know for all this to make sense." In truth, this was giving him a lot of headache. Just when he thought their magical world was already complicated...

"I'll let you guys handle that. But before all that I have to relay something from the other elders. Wyatt and Chris already have charges but Wyatt won't be seeing his in the meantime because he's safe for now. We'll have him revealed soon to his charge. Chris', on the other hand is right here already." Then to Chris, "Your charge will be Tsubasa here."

"WHAT?!", Chris and Tsubasa blurted out. The adults, Wyatt and Mel were also surprised but Wyatt seemed to expect that. That would explain Chris' unnatural "attraction" to the boy. Chris and Tsubasa both looked at each other and blushed then sat down again.

Kyle continued, "Yes. As with Takeru, Tsubasa will also have one and Chris is perfect for the job. Remember, it seems that different kinds of magic are at play. Chris and Tsubasa will be essential in this fight this time. And so is Wyatt and his charge as well. Now, I have to go back. We're still trying to contact London for more info. I'll be back as soon as we have it."

Kyle orbed out.

Piper noticed that everyone already finished the breakfast she served and then said, "Okay, why don't all of you go to the attic so that Tsubasa and Daigoro can get acquainted with out magic and us with theirs while I go clean up here. I'll follow. Mel?"

"I'll help!", replied Melinda. Tsubasa noticed that she really liked to help around the kitchen. It reminded him when he was still young and watched his mother work his magic in the kitchen.

And with that, everyone stood up and went to the attic.

**END.**

I initially wanted this to be part of the next chapter but decided that it was going to be too long. No action for the next two chapters I'm afraid. I still have to build up this storyline. I have loads of plans for this and I can only this when I'm not to busy swamped with hospital work.

Next chapter will be a full explanation regarding the Charmed world I'm trying to work with (basically after season 9) and the Japanese magical world I'm incorporating with. More explanations.

If you have any ideas that I can incorporate still in future chapters, please write it in the reviews as well.

Read and review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 3-2: Eastern Magic

Hi everyone! whirlingstorm06 again. As I said in the last chapter, a lot of explanation about the current Charmed world I'm working in then all about the mechanics of the Eastern magics that I introduced in this fix. Still no Harry Potter but they will be coming in 2-3 chapters depending whether I decide to split the next chapter again because based on my outline, it's kinda long for one. Then again, Rowling had extremely long chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even 1% of Charmed and Harry Potter. Only the original characters.

**Eastern Magic**

_Attic, ~9 am_

Phoebe, Paige, Coop, Henry, Leo, Wyatt and Chris led their two guests to the attic. Now that they are here without demons they can certainly feel the good magic enveloped in the place. They saw a small table with a cauldron where they do some of the potions. A lot of scorch marks here and there, probably from previous demonic battles. Some boxes, couches and most importantly, a pedestal near the window overlooking the front of the manor. That pedestal contained the source of magic of these witches - The Book of Shadows.

Daigoro and Tsubasa sat in one of the couches and the husbands in another one. Wyatt and Chris decided to sit with Daigoro and Tsubasa while Phoebe, Paige and Leo walked towards the pedestal.

Feeling the magic in the air, Tsubasa cannot help but comment, "There's a lot of magic in this place. I can feel it running in the air. But it seems to concentrate around that book."

"Yes, because this is where all the magic began", Phoebe said.

"So, where do we begin?", asked Daigoro?

Leo started to do the lengthy introduction to the world of Wicca.

"It all began with the witch named Melinda Warren back in the 1670's. She was born a witch and had three powers: the power to move things with their minds or telekinesis, to stop time and then to see the future. Back in those days, being a witch is difficult because they were persecuted due to religious reasons. Before her lover betrayed her, she was able to have a child. Then, before she was killed in a funeral pyre, she prophesied that the Warren line would become stronger and stronger in each generation until there will arrive three sisters who will become the most powerful force of good - the Charmed Ones."

Piper and Melinda finished just in time and walked in the attic as well. Melinda sat beside Coop and Piper went to the Book of Shadows instead.

Phoebe continued, "Those sisters were me, Piper and our older sister Prue. Our powers were bound when we were kids and we only knew our heritage give or take 2 decades ago. Prue had telekinesis and eventually had the ability to astral project - meaning she can send her soul into another place. "

Piper continued, "I can stop time but only to find out that all I do is to manipulate the movement of molecules. She can immobilise molecules or speed them up to the point of combustion. Dear, can you throw me that magazine?" Leo got an old magazine and threw it up in the air. Piper did a "stopping" action with her hands and the magazine froze in the air. Tsubasa and Daigoro stood up and circled the magazine, feeling the magic that Piper did and this left them impressed.

But Piper was the one more impressed because it seemed that her powers are not working. She decided to talk about that for now and said, "Uhm, could you two get out of the way. I'm exploding it."

"Oh, yes of course" said Daigoro and the both of them returned to their seats. Piper signalled an "exploding" action with her hand and the magazine exploded to dust particles. She quipped, "That one is particularly useful when dealing with lower level demons. Makes things easier for us."

Phoebe continued, "And I can have visions of the past or future. I can't control when they arrive but I already know how to get information out it besides the actual vision. I'm can also levitate like this…", and she jumped and levitated for a few seconds before coming down. "And I also learned empathy which allows me to read emotions of other people. Recently, I learned how use empathy in controlling powers as well so I finally had decent firepower a few years ago."

Leo continued the story. "However, three years after they got their powers, Prue died after she was killed by an assassin sent by the Source of All Evil."

"Source of all Evil?", echoed Tsubasa.

"Head honcho of the underworld. But don't worry, he's gone now. Mom and the Aunts kicked his sorry butt a number of times already." answered Wyatt.

Paige said, "But that is when they found me. It turns out that our mother had a secret relationship with her whitelighter, Sam. They had a kid, which was me, but they couldn't keep me because back in those days, Witch-Whitelighter relationships were banned by the Elders for some unknown reason. They gave me up in the church, was brought up by some nice people and when I was working as a social worker, they found me or I found them. The point is, the Charmed Ones were reconstituted and we're back to vanquishing demons again.

I inherited Prue's power but because I'm half-whitelighter, I had a different spin on things. Better demonstrate that. Chalk!" Then the chalk glowed in white and blue orbs and then disappeared. It materialized again in Paige's hand. "I also have other powers but only because of my whitelighter side."

"Okay, but what about whitelighters. You said that Dad has one?" asked Tsubasa. He was particularly interested about that part.

Leo answered him. "Basically whitelighters are some sort of angel guides for witches. I was the one assigned for the Charmed Ones. We can heal our charges and 'orb' around which is like our teleporting power. However, a lot of things happened and I ended up losing all my powers."

"Well, it's not all bad. I'm mortal but I still get to help you guys around. Although not in so much magical ways." added Henry. "Hi, I'm Henry, Paige's husband. No magical powers but I'm usually the go to guy if their innocents need help from the mortal side."

"And I'm a Cupid." said Coop, "While it sounds cheesy, I use my love for my family to teleport to them or teleport them and I can sense emotions. It helps Phoebe because back in those days she couldn't even control her empathy powers. I help people by realising their love for other people. I don't make people in love but I help them recognize it."

Tsubasa and Daigoro were impressed. They haven't seen other beings with powers so different from theirs. Tsubasa knows that Wyatt, Chris and Mel also have powers and by the looks of these three families, their kids also have powers as well. No wonder the demonic world doesn't dare attack them, they are too powerful for them to handle.

Piper continued, "Wyatt is the prophesied 'Twice-Blessed Child' which basically means he has a lot of powers. So far, we know he can orb, heal, use telekinetic orbing like his Aunt Paige, can manipulate light to attack and has a shield. Oh yeah, and there was that time he conjured a dragon out of the T.V."

"MOM!", said an irritated Wyatt. That was still his sore point because he caused a lot of trouble that day. A trouble that nearly got him out of existence. "I also inherited Excalibur but I'm not supposed to use it until I'm 18."

"Excalibur. You mean King Arthur's sword? It's real?", asked Daigoro.

"Yes. The last time Wyatt held that, he used telekinesis to send that flying a demon. That was his first vanquish."

"Impressive.", said Daigoro. Tsubasa was also impressed but when he looked at Chris, he seemed off. Jealous? That's probably it.

Leo saw Chris being uncomfortable then said, "Chris here can also orb and heal like Wyatt but his telekinesis is a lot like his Aunt Prue's but he is still using his hands."

"Aunt Prue had it down to her eyes", added Chris.

"He also has empathy like his Aunt Phoebe and can speak and understand all languages because we had Chris while I was an Elder. Recently though, he can produce sparks on his hands. How's that going, buddy?", asked Leo.

"It acts like a taser gun when I do it", replied Chris and demonstrated that he can produce sparks on his hands. "Not sure if Wiccan or Elder in origin but cool."

"So far, all I can do is orb and hover a little bit", said Melinda, disappointment dripping from her words. She didn't like that she can't do a lot compared to her older brothers.

Piper continued, "Aside from our active powers, all the witches can cast spells using rhymes, can make potions with various effects and can use a crystal to scry for objects or persons. Phoebe and Chris are good at making spells, Chris and Mel and I do a lot of the potion brewing while Paige usually does the scrying. Wyatt here is too reliant on his active powers to do those other stuff." She looked at white as if to scold him and Wyatt only smiled sheepishly knowing that she was scolding him for not helping around.

Phoebe added, "My children are half witch and cupid so all of them can beam around. Recently though, my eldest, P.J. can use telekinesis like her Aunt Prue while Parker and Primrose also have premonitions like me. Paige has twins, Tamora and Kat and they can both orb but Tamora has Piper's molecular acceleration while Kat has molecular deceleration instead."

Paige also added, "We had to bind Tamora's power because she burned down our last house and we only unbind her a few times a month so that she can practice controlling it. I also have another son, Henry Jr. but he's mortal. We adopted him after her mother died and his father turned out to be a crime lord. We're planning to do a blood adoption so that he can protect himself from demons later."

Tsubasa absorbed everything they said. It interested him that there was a family in the other side of the world that had the same job as them, protecting the people from the underworld. At least they are able to understand where he is coming from. Explaining to them the history of the Shirogane family might be easy.

He stood up and went towards the book and asked, "How about this Book?". Daigoro also went to the book and took a good look at it.

The three sisters stood aside and let Tsubasa and Daigoro touch the book. When they noticed that the book didn't react they smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. They knew that the two were good but this test was confirming that they are not evil.

"That is the Book of Shadows. Melinda Warren started writing here about witchcraft and this got passed on and on across the generations. All the collective experience of Warren witches are recorded in here and when we need information about something supernatural, we go to the book first. Because all of the knowledge of the Warren's are in here, a lot of demons over the years have attempted to get this. Unfortunately for them, the book has its own magical defences and will not allow any evil to touch it", said Piper.

With the assurance that only good can touch the book, Tsubasa and Daigoro felt that at least the book trusts them and they were happy about that. Now, it's their turn to talk.

"Any other questions?", asked Leo.

"So I guess it's our turn now", Daigoro said.

"The Eastern countries of China and Japan have a rich history of magic however it is not the same as with your magic. Onmyoudo literally means "The Way of the Yin and Yang". It's about the land in balance and how the manipulation of it changes things. The basic concept is _qi_ or internal life force. We can harness it to do simple things but to strengthen it, we need to strengthen both body and mind. The Chinese use martial arts to do that. Those things that you see on the T.V.? Flying, can balance on bamboo trees, all those are real. All they need to do is manipulate qi."

"We can still use qi like the Chinese like this," and Daigoro levitated a few feet into the air then landed again, "but we can use to feed magic into nature itself. Onmyoujis have a large amount of qi and this can get passed from parent to child. Some parents though don't get to pass it making the next generation weak, but the Shirogane's are different. For 49 generations, all of their powers got passed from parent to child making Tsubasa here quite powerful. I don't know how many generations I inherited, however because I was still an infant when Master Takeru took me in."

Tsubasa continued, "Not everyone can be an onmyouji. They can practice all they want but the qi they will collect is not enough to use the magic that onmyouji's practice. There are certain skills that makes one an onmyouji. How one becomes an onmyouji however is still unknown. We just recognise the presence of one when we are face to face."

"We only have two main abilities: one, is being able to manipulate the elements using the concepts of Godai," said Daigoro while drawing a pentagram using a chalk on the wall, "and the second one is to manipulate our qi to contact the spiritual realm. We use specific hand signs, chants, _ofudas_ or paper talismans and rituals to do our magic. It's not as fast as your active powers but given enough practice, we can be as fast as you guys.

Also the reason why the Shirogane's are so powerful is because their ancestor, Abe no Seimei, had a benevolent nine-tailed fox for a mother. She was able to transform into a human and married an onmyouji. That gave their line a connection to the spiritual realm and that allowed them to have more powerful shikigami and the ability to form pacts with gods."

"Shikigami?", asked Chris.

"Like this."

Tsubasa whistled and 12 balls of light surrounded him. "They represent ancient spirits that our ancestors have befriended. Something like guardians for us. The neatest trick they can do is something like this. Daigoro, do it."

"You're ready?", he asked.

"Yep."

Daigoro got an athame lying and around and to the surprise of all, he threw at it at Tsubasa and stabbed him in the abdomen! "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!", Chris shouted and hurried to Tsubasa's side to heal him but Daigoro calmly said, "Watch."

Tsubasa fell down and turned into a folded paper doll.

"What in the world?" wondered Piper.

The one of the 12 lights that Tsubasa summoned grew larger and revealed an unharmed Tsubasa.

"How? You had me worried there!", Chris said. The others breathed a sigh of relief and at the same time very very impressed at that trick.

"We can use our shikigami's to do a lot of things. Illusions, attacking or defending. It's brilliant actually." added Daigoro. In reality he was worried quite a bit because Tsubasa is all new to this unlike him. Looks like years of learning only theory is paying off.

"What about Godai?", asked Wyatt.

Daigoro answered, "Godai, or Wu Xing in the original Chinese, is the collective term for the elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Sky. Each has a relationship with each other and interacts with each other. It was taught to us that we onmyoujis can actually manipulate the elements but I know no one who can do it. I don't think I've even seen Master Takeru use it directly."

"It's like a lost art among us. I've been looking at the Senji Ryakketsu and the other books for years but we still don't have any idea how to use it.", added Tsubasa. "The nearest that we can do is use our qi to materialize elements when use _Kotodama_. That's when we use a brush to write a character then we can materialize whatever that character means. Like this." He got his brush from his pocket and wrote in the air "花". Flower. And then cherry blossom petals erupted from the character.

"That's so pretty!" said Paige.

The petals flew around until they disappeared.

"You mentioned a name of a book, Sen…ji…", asked Leo.

Daigoro answered, "The Senji Ryakketsu. It's like our version of the Book of Shadows. Same concept except it's not really a book but a scroll. Only members of the Shirogane family can summon it. I'm only adopted so I can't. Tsubasa, could you summon it?" Tsubasa nodded and put his hand outwards. A scroll materialised in his hands. He untied the ribbon and commanded with a hand signal to open it. The scroll unrolled by itself but was completely empty.

"But it's empty", noticed Henry.

Tsubasa said, "Not really. Using unknown magic, it can sense what I want to find and the information appears in here. You can't read it though because it's in Japanese. Ah wait…"

Slowly, Japanese characters were appearing from right to left and Tsubasa and Daigoro read it.

"What does it say?", Paige asked.

Tsubasa finished reading and said, "It seems it allows all of you to view it. All I have to do is this…" He put two fingers on his lips and whispered something and waved his hand on the empty scroll. The words disappeared but English letters formed from left to right. The following was written:

"_The book is written in our language primarily because of our heritage. The time will come, however, that the Western world will be in need of the knowledge in this book. The chant is as follows,_

'_Open your knowledge.'_

_It will not work however if I do not deem the readers as worthy of the knowledge of the book._

_Take care, my descendant."_

Paige was thoroughly impressed. "Now why can't the Book of Shadows be like that? Less cryptic. Plus it can do auto-index. We still have to get angry at Grams before she leads us to the right page."

Phoebe was also enlightened and was glad to have such allies in the fight against evil. She felt an urge to touch the scroll and then she gasped. She suddenly had a premonition.

_The basement is being attacked by an unknown creature. Cracks are forming at the seal of the Nexus. The creature attacked the Nexus one more time and it absorbed it._

Phoebe was released from the premonition. "The Nexus! Someone's attacking the Nexus right now!"

Piper was surprised. They already banished the Nexus a long time ago to destroy Zankou and that nearly destroyed the mansion. It was good thing that they had a backup plan then because that nearly killed them. "But I thought we already banished the damn thing?"

"Well, we can argue all we want but somebody is attacking there right now." Phoebe hurried out and the rest followed.

_~10:30 am, Basement_

Phoebe and the others hurried to find a shadow is charging itself at the floor of the basement. Cracks are slowly forming on the basement floor revealing a white to violet light. Phoebe pointed to the shadow and, "There! Piper!"

Piper didn't need to tell her sister to tell her. She motioned to "explode" the shadow but the shadow just evaded the explosion. Piper tried a few times but only the concrete blew up. Then she decided to freeze it. The shadow only slowed down bit. "At least that's working."

Wyatt held up his hands and released a wave of light energy. It stunned the shadow only for a little bit before it became even more aggressive in attacking the nexus.

"Tsubasa! At the same time!" Daigoro instructed.

Tsubasa nodded to acknowledge to command. Both of them drew pentagrams in the air using their fingers and commanded it to bind the shadow. It worked and the shadow seemed to wince from pain. Tsubasa and Daigoro then grabbed a 5 ofudas with pentagrams from their pockets and threw them towards the shadow. Ten cranes emerged from the paper talismans and proceeded to attack the shadow while Wyatt released another wave of energy to help them. It looked effective as the shadow wanted to retreat but the pentagrams were keeping it bound.

Suddenly, the Senji Ryakketsu appeared in Chris' hand. He was surprised because he thought only Tsubasa can use it. Tsubasa saw it but knew that he cannot break his concentration and just shouted, "OPEN IT!"

Chris wasted no time and opened the scroll. The scroll was empty was in a matter of seconds, it was filled with words that said:

"_The shadow is aware of the power formed by the Five Greats. While Eastern magic is effective, Western magic can be used as well. Kotodama is the spirit of the words. Let the magic flow in the words of the witches and the words of the onmyouji._

'_Let the words flow through my mouth._

_I summon the gods of the north, east, west and south._

_Heaven, I implore you to dissolve this shadow._

_To protect this centre, show your power now.'_

_Then, throw an ofuda to absorb the remains. Burn the ofuda in holy flames to prevent it from coming back._

_Take care, my descendant."_

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda recited the spell in English while Tsubasa and Daigoro recited it in Japanese. As they finished chanting, the shadow writhed in pain, looking as if attacked from four directions. After it cannot take the damage anymore, it exploded into dust. Tsubasa and Daigoro threw a paper talisman which absorbed all the remains. A snap of their fingers saw the paper being burned.

"Well that's a first," Paige quipped.

However, the cracks remained. Tsubasa and Daigoro inspected the cracks. The others followed them and checked the cracks as well. Daigoro asked, "What's under here?"

Leo answered, "The Nexus. The mansion used to house the spiritual Nexus because it is centrally located at the center of five elements. Mel, could you grab us a map while I explain here?"

"Yes dad," Mel said and climbed back up the stairs.

Mel got a local map and a marker a ruler and five pins and headed to the basement again. Leo kneeled and opened the map on the floor such that it matches the directions. "The manor is actually situated in the centre of five elements. San Francisco Bay over here…", and he put a pin on it, "Potrero Natural Hot Springs, Kenwood Park, Twin Peaks and Mountain Lake Park. Water, Fire, Wood, Earth and Metal. The five elements. It is not a coincidence that the spiritual Nexus is also the wiccan Nexus, making this place extremely powerful. However, around a decade ago, a demon named Zankou got ahold of its power and the girls had no choice but to banish the Nexus in order to vanquish him."

Tsubasa looked at Daigoro and nodded. Daigoro told the witches, "So that's why we feel so much magic in here. It's the power that we kept telling you about, Go Dai. The Five Greats. Although the elements you mentioned are Chinese, it could also correspond to the Japanese version of the five elements. Water, Fire, Earth, Wind and Sky. But in other translations, Sky can also mean 'Heaven' and Mountain Lake Park sounds as if it's everything under 'Heaven'. But that much power at the hands of the evil…"

He didn't need to continue that. The Charmed Ones knew what happened when an evil being took control of that power. It nearly killed them in the attempt to banish it along with Zankou and they are determined not to let that happen again.

"But there's nothing in the book that will allow us to do that! If there was, we would have done it years ago with Zankou!" exclaimed Piper.

"Let's go hit the book, maybe we missed something", Paige said.

"Way ahead of you sister", said Phoebe coming down the stairs with the Book of Shadows on hand. "There's really nothing in here."

"WAIT! I think we may have something", Chris said. Tsubasa, Wyatt and Chris were already reading something in the Senji Ryakketsu which went like this:

"_A crack in the seal in the center of the Five Greats will attract evil. Shadows are attracted to it because of the sheer magical energy. While it will be difficult to do reseal it again, it is not impossible, my descendant. Extra layers of magic will have to be used in order to reseal the cracks and forever conceal it from evil._

_The ceremony is as follows…"_

And a detailed list of things to prepare and prayers and and ceremonial items follows. Everyone read was reading what the scroll said they all came to a consensus that it's probably the most complicated magical thing they ever did but it's all necessary so that the Nexus won't attract evil creatures anymore.

Paige took a list of the items and said, "Most of these can be bought in Chinatown. Daigoro, want to come."

"Yeah, I'll go. Tsubasa, just rest for now. You're still not used to your powers.", said Daigoro, noticing that Tsubasa seems to be shaking.

Tsubasa also noticed that he was shaking and felt feverish. He's burning up from using all that power today as well. "Yeah, I better rest up", he said.

"Come on, I'll help you," said Chris.

"Thanks", replied Tsubasa.

Chris noticed the change of tone in Tsubasa's voice. Before, it was shy and scared and now… it seems that he's more comfortable. Maybe… just maybe, he can let Tsubasa out of his shell. And he can as well.

**END**

I know there's a lot of shipping between Tsubasa and Chris and some people might not like it. Can't help it. They're cute as hell together.

I also know that there were a lot of explanations about magic in this chapter. If that's not your cup of tea then the next chapter could be your thing. I start writing it tomorrow.

For those who are still wondering, "WHERE IN BLAZES IS MY HARRY POTTER?" well don't worry, they are coming in the chapter after the next one. They get a mention only in the next but it's their POV starting Chapter 5.

Don't forget to put your reviews! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 4: Five Greats

Hi everyone! whirlingstorm06 again here bringing you another chapter in the adventures of Tsubasa in the Charmed and Harry Potter world. For this chapter, just a lot of Charmed backstory and Tsubasa characterisation plus the ritual I mentioned last chapter. And more Tsubasa/Chris. Only because I can.

As always, I don't own those two series. If I did, I would be extremely rich.

**Five Greats**

_Halliwell Manor, 8 am_

The next day, Tsubasa, Daigoro and Chris start preparing for the ritual that should be able to reseal the cracks the shadow did yesterday in order to unleash the Nexus. Daigoro was able to buy everything they needed in Chinatown. To his surprise though, the merchants there gave everything they needed for free, which shocked both Paige and Daigoro. It turned out that the Shirogane family was quite famous among the denizens of Chinatown. A lot of them were helped by the Shirogane family one way or another and they were only happy enough to help them.

One of the merchants was only happy to give Daigoro a couple of jade magatama earrings. Magic with passive effects can be put in there for permanent use. Daigoro used the "translate" character at one of the magatamas and placed one in his ear. He's surprised that it's effective enough not be cast anymore every single day. He also gave one to Tsubasa and the both of them have been wearing it since.

"Are you sure that only Tsubasa can do the ritual?", asked Chris while continuing to draw a pentagram on the floor.

"Unfortunately yes. The scroll was clear about that. Only those descended from Abe no Seimei himself can only do this because it will involve manipulation of the spirits.", confirmed Daigoro, partly hinting disappointment that he can't help as well and partly because he's only adopted.

"Can I stay though? I… just want to make sure he's safe", Chris whispered to Daigoro.

Daigoro nodded and whispered as well, "Just make sure you're outside the pentagram." He smiled that someone is actually making an effort to know his younger brother.

Piper arrives at the basement as well and said, "Not done yet? Breakfast is ready. I don't want Tsubasa passing out in the middle of the spell just because he didn't eat enough."

"Just some finishing touches, Piper. The boys can go on ahead. I'm making sure everything is perfect.", replied Daigoro.

"Okay. Let's go Tsubasa. Wyatt might finish off everything.", Chris said. Tsubasa only nodded to Chris and followed him out of the basement. Instead of following the two boys, Piper decided to help Daigoro out.

"Need any help? This looks all so complicated", commented Piper. She saw the preparations going on. A pentagram was drawn with the cracks leading to the Nexus placed in the middle. A circle circumscribes the pentagram with Japanese characters written intricacy along the lines. On the five points of the pentagram are items used to signify the elements. Daigoro was still writing on one of the lines of the pentagram, copying what the scroll said to write.

"Well, we do specialise in ceremonial magic. I know you guys can say spells but elaborate ceremonies and rituals are more of our thing. And thanks for offering but unfortunately, the last parts involve writing in straight old-fashioned Japanese which has a lot of difficult characters", Daigoro replied.

Piper kept on watching the young man finish the lines. Over the past few days, she has subconsciously treated these two guests like surrogate sons with Daigoro as the eldest then Wyatt with Chris and Tsubasa like twins and Melinda as the youngest. What she also noticed though is Chris change in attitude and Tsubasa was kind of instrumental in that change even though Tsubasa was shy himself around other people in general.

"Hey… ummm… thanks for protecting us as well over the past few days. I know you are just guests and don't know anything much about our world but you seemed to be able to adapt quickly to our demonic problem", said Piper. "I think I have to thank Tsubasa more though. Chris has really changed over the past few days."

"What do you mean Chris has changed?", asked Daigoro suddenly stopping what he's writing.

"Well, Chris isn't normally like that. He's been always the different one among the siblings. Wyatt and Mel are more outgoing while Chris is introverted and very private. Mind you, he's always been like that."

Daigoro noticed something, "What do you mean he's been always like that? It sounds like he's been here a long time."

Piper explained to him about Chris. "When Wyatt was around a year old, a 23-year old Chris came from an alternate future to change his timeline. In his timeline, Wyatt grew up to be evil and became ruler of the magical world. Our generation already died by then and Chris and his fiancé at that time was evading Wyatt until they decided that the only way to stop him was to go to the past and go after the one that mad whim evil.

He arrived in this timeline and saved us from the Titans by making Leo an Elder. By then, we didn't know that he was our son so we treated him kind of harshly. He was very neurotic and mission-holic, ordering us to go after demons all the time in an effort to find the one who made Wyatt evil. Along the way, we also found out that he has issues with Leo because he was never there for him and thanks to Chris, Leo and I got back together. After all that was resolved, we thought we already destroyed the one who made Wyatt evil. But it turns out that it was one of the Elders who thought that because Wyatt was the twice-blessed made him susceptible to evil was actually the one who turned Wyatt evil in the future. Chris fought him but was killed while Leo killed that Elder.

When that Chris died, our Chris was born. And that was reminder of our son's sacrifice to save this family. When he was growing up, we thought he'd be different because of the changed circumstances. Leo became mortal and split his time evenly with the boys and the boys became close themselves but… we found that the Chris we saw was not very different from the Chris we have now. He's very private and would only talk when being spoken to. I thought that was probably because he's the middle child but I can't help but compare."

Piper thought back to the days since Tsubasa and Daigoro arrived at their household. "But ever since Tsubasa came here, Chris seems to have changed. I haven't seen him engaged like this. I don't know if this is because Tsubasa is his charge or he likes him. Would you mind, though?", she asked.

"Mind what?"

"If my son had a relationship with your younger brother."

Daigoro had already given that some thought. Tsubasa has also changed being with Chris. But he was a bit wary. The Elder Kyle mentioned that Tsubasa is Chris' charge. Is Chris friendliness because of this relationship or is this genuine? He didn't want to have his younger brother's feelings hurt just because of false pretences.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I have to ask though, are whitelighters usually like that to their charges?", inquired Daigoro.

"No, Paige is a whitelighter but she usually has a no-nonsense attitude to their charges. She cares but she shows a lot of tough love. Leo acts like a friend to all his charges. So it's safe to say that this is not just because Tsubasa is Chris' charge. But I don't think Chris will readily admit that.", answered Piper.

Daigoro finished the last few lines for the pentagram then told Piper, "Then I really don't mind. Our culture has a history of relationships between two men. It was said that the legendary warlord, Oda Nobunaga, had an intimate relationship with his page, Mori Ranmaru. It made them close to the point that young Ranmaru sacrificed his life when an assassination attempt was done against Nobunaga. And Tsubasa needs this as well. He needs to come out of his shell."

"Why do you say that?", asked Piper.

He stood up this time and inspected the five pedestals and said, "Tsubasa is an only child. The Shirogane family had good intentions but it ended up with Tsubasa not encountering other people his age. When he was still young, like, I think 5 years old? Master Takeru told me that Tsubasa can already see spirits. For us, this means that the child shows tremendous power and talent for onmyoudo. Master said he can see spirits only when he was 10 while I started to see when I was 12.

Because of that immense power, a lot of spirits and other evil creatures have attempted to kill him to get his powers. To prevent that from happening again, the master and his wife sealed his powers so that he won't become a magnet. But Mistress Makoto was too protective, I think. She didn't allow Tsubasa to get out on his own so he practically grew up inside the household.

Because he wanted to prove himself to be a capable onmyouji, he kept at home studying the theory even if he can't really practice. Sometimes, I would see him practice martial arts just so he can protect himself. I would be sparring with him sometimes and he's quite good at it. I asked him, 'Why learn?' and replied that he didn't want to feel vulnerable and he knows that it's part of his legacy to fight against evil. I wasn't really surprised that he took on this path even though his father made him choose. So even if he has no powers, he still thinks on how to defeat the enemy. While we do look at each other like brothers, whenever I look at him, he looks lonely."

Piper can only sigh at the circumstances. She thought to herself, 'So that's why he's like that. Still, maybe this could be both their chance to come out of their respective shells. I just hope Wyatt and Melinda doesn't tease him to death.'

_Underworld_

In a small section of the underworld, few demons converged regarding the recent attacks on the Charmed Ones.

"Do you have any info on who's attacking the Charmed Ones lately?"

"Someone had the nerve to attack?"

"Yes. Rumor has it that they were able nearly breach the shield of the Twice Blessed."

"That powerful? Do we have any idea who is it so far? He might be just become the new Source."

"Yeah but he got killed in the end right? How is he going to lead the Underworld again if he's dead?"

"But what I've heard was different, the demons were given extra power by someone. And if you guys what to have remotely a chance to face the Charmed Ones, you'd do well to find this person quickly."

Hiding behind some rocks is a tall man with disheveled features wearing a silver mask and a black cloak. He overheard the conversation and what interest him was that he couldn't understand who these people are talking about. He is only familiar with the "Source" as his boss previously met this "Source" a long time ago. His boss wanted an alliance but it was scrapped because the "Source" was vanquished by some witches. Are those "Charmed Ones" they referred to the same witches that vanquished the "Source"? He thought, 'This is what you get when you let a foreigner spy on American magical business.'.

Then he noticed something far from the demons. A shadow? He's not sure. That shadow looked like an animal he has never seen before. Was that a nine-tailed fox? Again, not sure. He never listened well in his classes back in his old school to make sense of what he is seeing. This shadow suddenly rushed to those demons and what looked like… possessing them?

The demons glowed blue and were surrounded by blue flames and then disappeared. While he isn't a stranger to magic, this method of teleportation is stranger to him. Moreover, he could feel the magic in the air. It's different to their magic even if he was surrounded by those who practice the Dark Arts. He could feel sinister magic among the demons but after they were possessed, the heaviness of their magic seemed more palpable. More sinister than before.

He doesn't know however if he will tell the boss about these developments though. He has been questioning the motives of his boss lately and this information should not be in the hands of his boss. He can't stay here any longer though. The same shadow could appear and possess him as well.

He brought out wand and disappeared with a loud crack. His next destination is London.

_Kitchen, Halliwell Manor_

Chris and Tsubasa are eating breakfast with Wyatt and Mel. Tsubasa and Chris were eating quietly while Wyatt and Mel were… in a word, loud. Both couldn't understand why they couldn't eat in peace. After Wyatt and Mel ate their breakfast, both orbed to… somewhere. Chris just rolled his eyes at the antics of his elder brother and younger sister.

Tsubasa couldn't help notice Chris' annoyance at the whole situation. After hearing all the explanation of their powers a few days ago, he can understand Chris a bit. It's a little thing called "Inferiority Complex".

After both finished their food and cleaned their respective dishes. Chris wanted to talk to Tsubasa, preferably alone but doesn't know how to do it he made up some lame excuse and asked, "Do you need help in getting into your ceremonial clothes? It looked like a lot of ribbons needed to be tied."

Tsubasa stared at him. He didn't know how to respond and unknowingly, fiercely blushed at the whole situation. He felt some attraction to the boy but couldn't quite understand it. Was Chris being friendly because Tsubasa is his charge? Or is he just gay? Not that he mind that. A lot of his fellow elder onmyoujis also had male lovers or even husbands. They call it "skin-ship". Some call it a protective relationship. In a world like theirs where there are better chances of survival if they protect each other, this kind of relationship is almost a necessity although not necessarily between males.

He nodded and went up to his room while Chris followed. His ceremonial clothes were already set on the bed and started to change. As Chris saw him changing he couldn't help notice his well-toned physique. No fat, and muscles are not bulging like that of a weightlifter. He looked like he has been practicing some martial art that involves blades because of a lot of scars in his body. 'My god, he's really handsome' he thought and couldn't stop staring at him.

Chris finally took the nerve to ask, "What did you do and your so… fit?", not knowing what words to use.

"Martial arts.", he replied.

"Huh. What martial arts do you practice that you have a lot of scars?"

"I use an iron fan. The scars are from sparring with Daigoro. He uses two swords. And could you tie this?", Tsubasa asked.

"Oh yeah."

Chris forgot what his fake excuse was for a minute and proceeded to help out Tsubasa with one of the many ribbons in his ceremonial clothes. 'Damn, this dress is so complicated. Ever heard of dressing simply?' he thought.

No talk occurred for the next five minutes. They looked as if they were doing this forever. Chris knew when to tie and how to tie for some reason. Tsubasa kept wondering about that so he asked, "How do you know all about this?"

"Studied it. I found a website that taught how to do this."

Tsubasa was impressed at the effort but couldn't help noticed that THERE WAS AN EFFORT. Which meant that Chris wanted to talk to him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out so he finally confronted him, "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

Chris was surprised that Tsubasa figured it out or in retrospect, he shouldn't have been surprised. He realised that he was being pretty obvious in liking him to the point that he couldn't hide his intentions. He replied, "I just wanted to talk. You seemed so lonely all the time and ever since you got here, it kinda felt that you didn't know how to talk to us. So here, I wanted to talk."

Awkward silence. Tsubasa didn't know how to respond. It was as if Chris figured out what he feeling this entire time. He didn't know how to make of it. There was genuine concern in the way Chris said it. He liked Chris but couldn't help but be wary.

Chris continued, "I know you are still wary about us but I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk to someone."

Tsubasa smiled. He "liked" Chris as well but doesn't know what to make of it… for now. He decided to play along and see where this goes. He said, "Thanks. And for what it's worth, don't let Wyatt bother you."

'Okay, what was that all about?', thought Chris. It was his sore point, after all - Wyatt being stronger than him.

Tsubasa continued while putting on a jade magatama necklace and a silver magatama earring, "He has a lot of powers but he acts too aggressively. Firepower is good but a decent strategy can help you better. You're better at that and that makes you better than him."

Chris didn't know what to make of what Tsubasa said. He never expected the boy to give out advise on the one thing he was irritated about and that only took the best of less than a week to figure that out. He felt a mixture of excitement, delight and embarassment. Excited and delighted that Tsubasa that showed a concern towards him and embarrassed that it had to involve his sore point.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now does anything look lopsided to you?" Tsubasa asked and spun around once so that Chris can have a good look at his ceremonial clothes. Chris felt that while it looks too formal, the addition of the silver earring made him look cool. Perhaps, "cooler" if he'd just wear normal clothes.

Before Chris can answer though, Tsubasa felt a strange sensation. Something was wrong.

"Dai-nii-san!"

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Chris, get everyone to the basement! We're under attack." ordered Tsubasa. He quickly grabbed his iron fan and head down to the basement. Chris shouted, "WYATT! MEL! DAD! AUNT PHOEBE! AUNT PAIGE!". They all appeared and followed Chris to the basement as well.

_Basement_

Three demons appeared attacking Piper and Daigoro with blue flames. Piper is damaging the demons by exploding them while Daigoro whistled to summon his shikigami to attack. It's partially hurting the demons but not killing them.

"Why are they not blowing up?! They're supposed to be lower level demons!", shouted a frustrated Piper. A demon shot an energy ball towards her but she was able to freeze it and she hid behind some used couches.

Daigoro put his hands together for a hand seal and chanted, "_On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan!_" then threw a paper talisman towards the demons which exploded upon contact. That finally killed one of the demons.

"At least it's working!", exclaimed Piper, getting her second wind again. And right on cue, everyone arrived at the basement as well. "WELL WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?"

"We didn't know until Tsubasa felt something!" replied Paige. A demon threw blue flames towards her but Wyatt summoned his shields to protect everyone. Paige spotted some nails hanging around and shouted, "NAILS!" The nails promptly disappeared and Paige did directed them towards the demon's head. Chris followed up using his telekinesis to throw the demon to the wall. Wyatt held up his hands and released a wave of energy which finally destroyed the demon.

The last demon was surprised that the others got defeated. Phoebe levitated and did a flying kick which threw the demon to the wall. Tsubasa opened his iron fan and threw it towards the demon. The fan homed in and it's edge kept on attacking the demon from different direction. Phoebe took that as a cue and unleashed a flurry of different punches and kicks with the fan attacking areas the Phoebe is not hitting. The demon was only able to recover when the fan returned back to Tsubasa but he sent another blue flame at Phoebe but returned it back with her empath powers.

Tsubasa quickly got a paper talisman and chanted "_On irotahi chanoga jiba tai sowaka!_" then threw it towards the last demon. Upon contact, the paper talisman released a burst of light that incinerated the demon.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Mel. All breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was thinking, however, how could the demons have known about the ceremony.

"What was that all about?", asked Piper.

"They couldn't have known about the ceremony. It's not even Wiccan!", added Paige.

Daigoro was deep in thought and thinking about how the demons attacked them. 'No way…', he thought.

"Unless…"

"Unless what, Daigoro?" asked Leo.

Daigoro had a suspicion and knew he has only a few minutes to do what he is thinking about. He quickly took out a blank paper talisman and the kanji "解". Unravel. He placed the paper talisman on top of the demon dust, whispered something, then waved his hand.

His spell worked immediately. The demonic dust was absorbed by the talisman and it levitated from the ground to their eye level. Slowly, a shadow appeared. Everyone was staring at it because it looked like a monster. Tsubasa and Daigoro, however seemed to recognise it. After a few seconds, the shadow disappeared and the paper talisman on its own. Daigoro was alarmed but kept a calm demeanour.

"It seems we have to do the spell now to fix the seal on the Nexus. Everyone needs to get out of the basement for now until I finish here. This will take a while but according to the scroll, once this is done, the Nexus will stop attracting demons and will also provide a decent ward against evil creatures.", Tsubasa explained.

"I can stay right? We agreed earlier", Chris reminded Tsubasa. He didn't want Chris to be there at the risk of getting hurt or interrupting the ceremony but he knew that Chris was concerned. The spell will thoroughly use a lot of his qi and could collapse later. His safety blanket would be Chris.

"As long as you don't get into the pentagram you'll be fine. But that's just a small area behind the stairs." answered Tsubasa.

"Okay then, we'll leave you two now. Chris make sure that you catch Tsubasa after the spell. He'll definitely be tired.", Daigoro said, confident that the young boy will be able to ensure the safety of his younger brother. Everyone headed out. Leo made eye contact with his son and smiled before heading out as well.

Tsubasa walked towards the middle of the pentagram and opened his fan. He started the incantation and spoke only in Japanese.

"_The five elements are in harmony and are in peace…"_

And at that moment, the pentagram and all the written and drawn images on the floor glowed in a white to violet light. The characters the outlined the lined moved and seemingly followed the lines, rotating across the entire pentagram.

"_The five elements are in peace and are connected…"_

And the ceremony continued with Chris looking on, amazed at the magic Tsubasa is wielding. This went on for 5 hours. At the end of the spell, Tsubasa was too exhausted and collapsed. Chris caught him and orbed him to his room.

**END**

I wanted to go on detail with the ceremony but I decided against it because it's way too complicated from how it appeared in my head. Needless to say, Tsubasa was too exhausted and collapsed.

For those of you wondering how come Tsubasa seems to be too powerful, you have to realize that he has been dealing with magic ever since he was young. He descended from Abe no Seimei which was basically the Merlin of Japan and that made him powerful. You can argue that Wyatt is that as well but the difference is in the magic. Onmyoudo is connected to nature and religion but there is a system to it. The myths and folklore of Japan is a combination of native Japanese, Chinese and Indian and that is reflected on the practice of onmyoudo. Now I'm no expert at onmyoudo. I'm basically deriving all my knowledge from watching a lot of anime, dramas and live action shows that deal with it and its variations.

For the next chapter, we move away from Tsubasa's story and we go to London.

Finally.

Don't forget to read and review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 5: Two Fugitives

Hi everyone! whirlingstorm06 again. This chapter is officially the start of the entrance of the Harry Potter world.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed or Harry Potter. I only own original characters.

**Two Fugitives**

_Somewhere in the Britain_

A disheveled man is seen riding a hippogriff up in the air. He kept himself under an illusion until he saw a nearby forest and a cave and landed there. He tied up the hippogriff and then transformed himself into a giant black dog and walked to his destination

As soon as he arrived in front of some old buildings, somebody called him.

"Padfoot!", a man said.

He walked towards this man and gave an affectionate lick. The man knew what to do and guided him into an alley where he transformed back into a human. "Moony!", he said and hugged him. "I'm so sorry about what happened at Hogwarts. I heard Snivellus became particularly nasty with my escape."

"I know but let's not talk here. We have to get inside your house first", Remus said.

Sirius activated the magic that caused a house to magically appear in the middle two building although only the two wizards can see it. They entered house after which it looked like nothing happened in between the two buildings.

They entered an empty house filled with dust and antique furnitures. It was particularly dark as well so Remus put out his wand and waved it to light the place up. Sirius immediately went to room with giant tapestry of the family. He checked and turned out he is the last of his clan.

"I can't believe it. I really own this place now.", Sirius said. Because of the ancient transitions set upon by prominent families, only a male heir can inherit the house. Sirius Black is the last in the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and he gets to have all the rights in the house. To test that though he called his house-elf.

"KREACHER!", he shouted.

An old elf appeared wearing only grey rags and said, "Welcome back Blood-traitor Master Sirius." He winced and didn't like that he is serving the black sheep of the family.

"You still look like that over all these years? Clean this house will you? Then make some dinner for us." commanded Sirius.

"Yes Master", he forcibly bowed and disappeared.

"Looks like your the owner of the house, all right. Are you sure that your father didn't leave any surprises for us here?", asked Remus. He knew that Sirius' father was highly paranoid and would leave curses hanging around.

Sirius forgot about that bad habit of his late father. "We'd better split and disarm the house first", he said.

Remus suspicions were right. There were a variety of curses and traps laid out by the paranoid Orion Black. Fortunately for both men, years of pranking as the Marauders made it easy for them to disarm the traps, with Remus being better due to handling the Weasley twins during his tenure as professor.

In his wandering and disarming, Remus ended up in one of the bedrooms in the second floor. He noticed a book on the table which was only a bit dusty compared to the rest which meant that it was recently placed there. His curiosity got the best of him and opened the first page. It said:

"_Property of Regulus Arcturus Black_"

'Regulus Arcturus Black? Isn't that Sirius' elder brother?', he thought. He decided to read it first before calling Sirius. It seemed that Recturus had scribbled all of his entries in a hurry.

'Maybe he kept this while in the service of the Death Eaters?'

He opened to one of the middle entries. It read:

"_I'm still young but I followed my parents anyway. I also believed that only us purebloods deserve magic and not this filthy mudbloods. Who are they to steal our powers? My lord is right. We have to reclaim what has been ours all along. The magic belongs only to us wizards!_

_I tried convincing my younger brother as well but alas, I failed miserably. Those stupid Gryffindors will get what they deserve for fouling my brother's mind."_

Remus was not surprised at all regarding Regulus' sentiments. A lot of pureblood wizarding families who sided with Voldemort in those days were misled into thinking that muggles were stealing the wizards' magic and becoming magical themselves. The truth of the matter is that muggles that learn magic simply don't remember that their ancestors were magical at all. After all, it has been recorded that some offspring don't inherit the magic at all.

He skipped many entries then read one again. It read:

"_I witnessed today my first kill of my parents of mudbloods. The mudbloods actually put up a decent fight! The nerve of these thieves!_

_However, my parents wanted me to kill their two infant children. For some reason, even though I hate mudbloods so much, I found that I cannot kill children. I stopped and hesitated until my father punished me with a Cruciatus for not doing it. Eventually, he did the deed himself._

_Why though? My father became angry at me and hit me many times for not following his orders. I will do better next time."_

Remus flipped a few more pages and arrived at another entry.

"_We had a skirmish against those who call themselves, 'The Order of the Phoenix'. It's members include many pureblood families under Albus Dumbledore. I don't understand why they are protecting the muggles and the mudbloods. I duelled with Sirius but we were evenly matched._

_It was a stalemate. We were able to capture the Longbottoms but they were able to kill two from our ranks. A lot wanted to kill the Longbottoms as well but my lord had something different in mind. He ordered Bellatrix to repeatedly use the Cruciatus on them. What happened next is something I didn't expect._

_They didn't die. No one dies because of pain. However, they lost their minds. Bellatrix clearly enjoyed herself over the matter. I felt… disgusted. Losing their minds is worse than dying. The mind is what makes a person a person after all. Now they are reduced to mere shells. Alive but not living._

_Our family had the task of transporting the Longbottoms in front of their house. My family apparated out before they were seen but I had to see something so I hid behind some bushes. I saw Mrs. Longbottom's reaction. She cried for her son but she didn't express any anger. I apparated out as well._

_I thought that the pureblooded families would agree with our cause. I didn't see anything wrong with that. However, it seems that they did see something wrong and that was worth losing their minds._

_I have to learn why these families are intent on fighting my lord."_

Remus remembered how Frank and Alice Longbottom were prior to that incident. They were such a happy couple but exceptionally brave especially when young Neville was born. They were intent on fighting the Death Eaters but in the end… He shed a tear for his friends. It's a good thing that Augusta raised Neville well.

He skimmed the other sections entries. It told about the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter and how the Death Eaters dispersed after the incident. He already knew of this matter… personally. His best friend, James, died saving his son and after the events a few days ago, he realised the truth on how Sirius ended up being tricked by none other that their other friend, Peter Pettigrew. The rat! His Animagus form made more sense now than ever.

He changed his mind about Regulus. Here was a man that just happened to grow up believing what his family has told him but after thinking on his own, arrived at the answer as well. Maybe there's still hope for him.

Remus arrived at the last entry of the journal. The ink looks relatively fresh It said:

"_There has been some talk that negotiations have been going on between some of the Death Eaters and the Wiccan warlocks. I am not privy about the information myself but many think that this is related to what I saw a few days ago._

_A few days ago, I heard something regarding demons getting possessed. My lord wanted more information about it so I apparated to the underworld to do some spying. I witnessed some demons talking and ranting about some witches called the Charmed Ones. While they were discussing their recent failures, a shadow suddenly seemed to possess them and disappeared in blue flames._

_I went to London afterwards but had second thoughts about telling my lord about the witches known as the Charmed Ones. They are quite famous for their powers in Wicca and being related to the events known as "The Day the Magic Died". If they are involved in regarding this incident then there might be hope yet. I must talk to the…"_

And the entry ended there.

Remus didn't know what to think. Too many powers are becoming connected. The Demons and the Death Eaters and on the other side, the Wiccans and the Wizards. Plus a third party is seemingly involved - the shadows that Regulus described. He decided to tell this to Sirius as well. If he's right then they may have something to do in the meantime instead of hiding in this house.

He called Sirius and handed him the journal. Sirius read it page by page and had tears in his eyes.

"It can't be helped. He thought what he was doing was right', whispered Sirius as he closed the journal.

"But if Regulus is right…", said Sirius, wiping his tears away. "The old snake might form an alliance with the Demons. And that's a problem."

"Yeah. It's already difficult enough dealing with the Death Eaters by ourselves. Even if the snake has not been completely revived, you can trust that the minions will be continuing that job for him. Albus always said that he's coming back. It's only a matter of when", said Remus.

Sirius started to to close his eyes and think. Remus looked at him and got alarmed.

"Oh no. You're not thinking…"

"What am I thinking them?"

"You are planning to go to the other side of the Atlantic and go find out something about demons."

"That's why we're best friends, Moony."

Remus looked aghast at his friend's idea. "SIRIUS! You know that you are still a wanted criminal even if you didn't actually kill Peter! What if they catch you?!"

"Exactly! It's going to be a good thing if they catch me. James told me that according to his father, the U.S. Magical Law Enforcement relies more in the Truth Potion than this side of the Atlantic. In that side of the world, they use Truth Potions more freely than this place. Something to do with speeding up the investigation process. And if they do that to me…"

Remus didn't like how Sirius is arguing his case. He knows that it is possible that his plan might work but considering that the British Ministry of Magic is involved. But the truth was definitely on their side.

"Okay, supposed that I'm game for this plan, how are we going to reach America? It's impossible to apparate, the Floo will definitely be monitoring you and portkeys are controlled by the Ministry. How on earth are we going to get there?", asked Lupin.

Sirius smirked. "We actually have a portkey already available for us. Hang on a second and wait here. It's supposed to be in one of the rooms here", he said.

"Wait, what on earth is your family doing with a portkey to America?" wondered Lupin as he followed Sirius towards the living room.

Sirius walked on and rummaged through the cabinets, searching for the portkey. "Business dealings with the Americans. We just deactivate and reactivate it whenever we need it so that we don't need to go to the Ministry every single time we want to go to America." After searching many drawers he found a small light bulb with a USA flag embedded in the bulb.

"Found it!" Sirius shouted and showed the still-deactivated portkey to Remus. He got his wand and started to say the activation spell.

"Wait!", interrupted Remus. "I'm going with you!"

"What for?"

"So that somebody can make sure you are not going to be arrested. Or at least if you are going to get arrested, I can at least attempt to speak on your defense." Remus grabbed his wand from his pockets.

Sirius grabbed his wand as well. Both pointed their wands to that portkey which looked like a beer bottle and said the activation spell. They touched the portkey and they were gone in an instant.

_California_

_Night_

Remus and Sirius appeared instantly in a dark alley. Both felt a little dizzy from the distance they had to travel buy portkey but that lasted only for a while.

"Okay, we're here. Now what do we do?", asked Remus.

"First, we investigate the local magical community.", Sirius said. "Follow me."

Before they can leave the alley though, they were instantly surrounded by a bunch of wizards pointing their wands at them and some emanated light towards the two. Someone barked, "Drop your wands and raise your hands where I can see them. No apparating either. Wards."

Sirius took a good close look at who said those orders. He saw the badge pinned to they blue robes - "U.S. Department of Magical Enforcement".

Remus turned his back towards Sirius and asked him, "What now?"

Sirius smirked and said, "Well, this could get interesting."

END

Sorry if that took a ridiculously long time to release. Residency ate up my time. And while I do have a few chapters already outlined and ready to put them in story form, I still don't know what to do with how Harry Potter will meet Tsubasa and Chris and company. I'm still looking for inspiration based on the things that I read and watch and many more.

Next chapter: Someone is back from the dead. Well you all now that no one is permanently dead in the Charmed World anyway. The question is who am I bringing back from the dead.


End file.
